oznfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
User blog:Terraflorin/The Flying Saucers are Real
thumb|139px|The Flying Saucers Are RealThe Flying Saucers are Real http://www.esolibris.com/ebooks/flying_saucers_are_real/flying_saucers_are_real_00.php Farfuriile zburătoare sunt reale "Simpla existență a unor obiecte de zbor încă neidentificate necesită o vigilență constantă din partea personalului proiectului" Saucer "și din partea populației civile. "Răspunsurile au fost și vor fi trase din factori precum activitatea de cercetare a rachetelor ghidate, baloanele, fenomenele astronomice ... Dar există încă semne de întrebare. "Posibilitățile pe care farfuriile sunt de aeronave străine au fost, de asemenea, luate în considerare ... Dar observațiile bazate pe cercetarea asupra centralelor nucleare din această țară etichetează drept" foarte improbabil "existența pe Pământ a unor motoare suficient de mici pentru a fi alimentate cu farfuriile. "Viața inteligentă pe Marte ... nu este imposibilă, dar este complet nedovedită. Posibilitatea vieții inteligente pe planeta Venus nu este considerată absolut nerezonabilă de astronomi. "Farfuriile nu sunt glume, nici nu cauzează alarma." 1 La 27 decembrie 1949, forțele aeriene au negat existența farfurii zburătoare. 2 La data de 30 decembrie 1949, forțele aeriene au dezvăluit o parte a unui proiect secret "Saucer" către membrii presei de la Washington. Raportul oficial a declarat: "Nu va fi niciodată posibil să spun cu certitudine că niciun individ nu a văzut o navă spațială, o rachetă inamic sau alt obiect". Discutând motivele posibilelor vizitatori din spațiu, raportul a mai arătat: "O astfel de civilizație ar putea observa că pe Pământ avem acum bombe atomice și dezvoltăm rapid rachete." Având în vedere istoria trecutului omenirii, ar trebui să fie alarmate, prin urmare, ar trebui să ne așteptăm, în acest moment, mai ales să vedem astfel de vizite ". (În raportul său din 22 aprilie, proiectul "Saucer" a declarat că o călătorie în spațiu în afara sistemului solar este aproape o certitudine.) La 22 februarie 1950, Forțele Aeriene au negat din nou existența farfurii zburătoare. În aceeași dată, două farfurii au raportat mai sus Aeroportul Naval Air Force Key West au fost urmărite de radar; au fost descrise ca fiind manevre la viteze mari de cincizeci de mile deasupra pământului. Forțele aeriene au refuzat să comenteze. Pe 9 martie 1950, un disc metalic mare a fost urmărit de F-51 și avioane de luptă cu avioane și observat de zeci de ofițeri ai forțelor aeriene de la Wright Field, Ohio. La 18 martie, un purtător de cuvânt al Forței Aeriene a negat din nou faptul că farfuriile există și au declarat în mod specific că nu erau rachete orientate spre America sau dispozitive de explorare spațială. Am examinat cu atenție toate rapoartele farfurii ale Forțelor Aeriene făcute în ultimii trei ani. În ultimul an, am luat parte la o anchetă specială despre ghicitorul zgârie-farfurie. Cred că declarațiile Forțelor Aeriene, contradictorii care apar, fac parte dintr-un program complicat de pregătire a Americii - și a lumii - pentru secretul discurilor. "The mere existence of some yet unidentified flying objects necessitates a constant vigilance on the part of Project 'Saucer' personnel, and on the part of the civilian population. "Answers have been--and will be--drawn from such factors as guided missile research activity, balloons, astronomical phenomena... But there are still question marks. "Possibilities that the saucers are foreign aircraft have also been considered... But observations based on nuclear power plant research in this country label as 'highly improbable' the existence on Earth of engines small enough to have Powered the saucers. "Intelligent life on Mars ... is not impossible but is completely unproven. The possibility of intelligent life on the Planet Venus is not considered completely unreasonable by astronomers. "The saucers are not jokes. Neither are they cause for alarm." 1 On December 27, 1949, the Air Force denied the existence of flying saucers. 2 On December 30, 1949, the Air Force revealed part of a secret Project "Saucer" report to members of the press at Washington. The official report stated: "It will never be possible to say with certainty that any individual did not see a space ship, an enemy missile, or some other object." Discussing the motives of possible visitors from space, the report also stated: "Such a civilization might observe that on Earth we now have atomic bombs and are fast developing rockets. In view of the past history of mankind, they should be alarmed. We should therefore expect at this time above all to behold such visitations." (In its April 22 report, Project "Saucer" stated that space travel outside the solar system is almost a certainty.) On February 22, 1950, the Air Force again denied the existence of flying saucers. On this same date, two saucers reported above Key West Naval Air Station were tracked by radar; they were described as maneuvering at high speed fifty miles above the earth. The Air Force refused to comment. On March 9, 1950, a large metallic disk was pursued by F-51 and jet fighters and observed by scores of Air Force officers at Wright Field, Ohio. On March 18, an Air Force spokesman again denied that saucers exist and specifically stated that they were not American guided missiles or space-exploration devices. I have carefully examined all Air Force saucer reports made in the last three years. For the past year, I have taken part in a special investigation of the flying-saucer riddle. I believe that the Air Force statements, contradictory as they appear, are part of an intricate program to prepare America--and the world--for the secret of the disks. 1. Project "Saucer" Preliminary Study of Flying Saucers. 2. Air Force Press Release 629-49. Categorie:Postări pe blog